The Dangers of Home
by Areolfos
Summary: I started heading back to my den, following the mental map I had made. I was almost there when I stopped cold. Right in front of me was a Rescue Team, and they looked ready to fight. PMD fic, POV wild Luxray


**Ever wonder how the wild Pokemon of PMD feel? Here ya go.**

As I woke and stretched I observed my mate and sleeping kits. The Shinx kits were so cute; I dreaded what I must do. Sighing, I woke up my mate.

"I'm going to look for some breakfast." I told the half asleep Luxray, licking her cheek. She nodded sleepily and slept more. I took a deep breath and left the small den we had managed to make in the Mystery Dungeon.

I looked around quickly for Rescue Teams, and seeing none searched for food. But the teams came first. If they saw me they wouldn't hesitate to attack, I'm sure. They didn't normally. And even if I had a type advantage I normally lost. Advantages didn't seem to play a part here. It really sucked; every time one of those damn teams defeats me I have to worry about if they'll kill my family or if my family would starve or, last on my list of worries, if I'd survive. Actually it was pretty high, but for their sake, not mine. If it meant those teams would leave them alone and they'd be taken care of, I'd gladly give my life.

Also, I had to worry about finding my family. These dungeons were hard to navigate, but as long as you stayed on the same floor they didn't normally change. That's why if I couldn't manage to find some berries here, we were stuck until the dungeon dropped more. I kept searching, making a mental map of the place as I did. I didn't want to get lost on my way back.

Why didn't I hunt, you ask? Think about it. All of the Pokemon have to deal with those stupid rescue teams. I'm not going to make it harder, unless maybe I'm really starving. But I wasn't and so I won't.

While I passed many items that could be sold, Kecleon very rarely came to our dungeon, and our primitive society didn't have much of a need for money. I could take them just to spite the rescuers, but I wasn't that cruel. They can have their items; maybe they could stay away from us if they did.

As I peeked around a corner I pulled back quickly. I had seen another Pokemon. But as it turned out it was just a Mareep, one of the native species of the dungeon. Looking and seeing no one else I went into the room and found, miraculously, a Reviver seed. I put it in the pouch around my neck and continued looking for berries.

I eventually found a couple Pecha berries, and deciding that that was enough I started heading back to my den, following the mental map I had made. I was almost there when I stopped cold.

Right in front of me was a Rescue Team.

The team was made up of a Squirtle and a Totodile. Should be an easy fight, but I knew that it wouldn't be. I considered running, but I had already been spotted. As they got into fighting stances I did also, hoping that I would see a chance to flee. One of them attacked, sending a jet of water at me. I dodged and sent an electrical charge down the stream, but the Totodile stopped the attack and jumped out of the way. I cursed them under my breath, but had to jump quickly to avoid the Squirtle running into me.

The Totodile managed to bite my tail as I dodged, and swung me in a circle. I winced in pain and managed to kick it in the mouth, making it let go, howling in pain. I smiled grimly as I turned to the Squirtle, the Totodile very temporarily taken care of. The Squirtle looked almost sadly at me.

"Why do you do this?" it asked. I could identify it as a she by her voice. I growled at her.

"Why do _I _do this?" I asked in a rage. "What are you talking about? You're the ones that barge into my home and come beat me up!" The Squirtle looked surprised at my outburst. I almost wondered why she did that, but I was hit roughly in the back by the Totodile. I growled and angrily fired a Thunder at it. It tried to dodge, but my attack still grazed its side. He coughed and looked at the Squirtle.

"Don't try and negotiate with him, Ria." He said. "He's a dumb brute; all of these wild Pokemon are." I howled in anger and shot a Thunder right into his face. He gasped in surprise and tumbled to the ground, the attack having hit him head on. He got up slowly, glaring hatefully at me.

"That's it. You're dead." He said, his voice full of malice. He lunged at me, claws bared to strike. I braced myself for the attack, but it never came. I hesitantly opened one eye to see the Totodile staring dumbfounded at his fallen partner. The Squirtle had taken the attack for me. My eyes widened and I hesitated to finish the Totodile.

"Don't… hurt him… Jack…" she said, gasping for breath. The attack had hit her chest, and she was almost fainted. The Totodile howled.

"Ria! Don't worry, I'm sure we have an Oran berry…" he said, searching his pack frantically. "Damn it! We're out!" he said. He stared helplessly as his partner fainted and faded out, back to the guild.

"You…" he said evilly. I wasn't ready for the attack and he jumped on me, slashing at me relentlessly. I couldn't fight him, so much was his rage.

"YOU made me attack Ria! YOU'RE the reason she's gone now!" he said, blinded by rage and sadness. He made a final slash against my chest, and then hit me with a Hydro pump for good measure. "I hope you go to hell." He said before he used his rescue badge to leave. I groaned in pain.

"What will I do now?" I asked hopelessly. That had been a nasty beating I'd taken… then I remembered the Reviver seed. I ate it hastily and felt a few injuries fading, just enough to keep me alive. I groaned and leaned my head back down, hoping that my family would be ok.

But there was no way to know.


End file.
